


Each moment in a picture frame (I'm holding on)

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal YURI on ice, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Not Beta Read, Russian skating Fam, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, They are so in love, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang 2017, random moments, who is still nicknamed Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Luckily, Viktoria was there to gently answer her anxiety-fuelled questions throughout the flight. Viktoria laced her shaking fingers with her warm, firm ones. “We’ll be fine,” she reassured, blue eyes full of affection.“They’ll love you.”Yuuri tilted her head in question. The expression on her face saying without words how dubious she thought that statement was.“Who wouldn’t love you, darling?”Viktoria looked so sincere that most of her anxiety abated. Most being the keyword.Tl;dr Literal Yuri on Ice in a semicanon compliant fic about their love and life in St. Petersburg with the Russian Skating Fam. The snapshots of their not yet married life.





	Each moment in a picture frame (I'm holding on)

**Author's Note:**

> [My partner for the YOI Shit Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandSilver) made [made this beautiful art.](https://otabekismybff.tumblr.com/post/164846946630/my-drawing-for-ravingravens-genderswap-au)

 

It was perfect.

It was too perfect.  It was an idyllic scene out of her wildest dreams. She, Yuuri Katsuki aged twenty-four, the silver and gold medalist for the Women’s division Grand Prix Final and Nationals was sitting beside figure skating’s Living Legend and the love of her life, Viktoria Nikiforova on a flight to St. Petersburg.

It felt surreal. Her life was a far cry from the utter disaster it had been a mere year ago. Viktoria had been worlds away from her. An untouchable figure of ethereal beauty and an epitome of grace whom Yuuri could only dream to dance on the same ice on was now a solid figure currently leaning against her shoulder. Even now, sitting beside her on a flight to Russia, their new home, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel like it was all a dream, and Viktoria would dissipate and slip away from her once more. She’d almost lost Viktoria because of her plan to retire born from  her desire to see Viktoria back on the ice where she belonged and thrived on for so long.

Yuuri was a selfish person, though.

She wanted to have both. She had stolen Viktoria from the world as the oblivious seducer from the banquet she could not even recall. She wanted to stay skating with Viktoria forever and dance their burning love on the freezing ice.

Though, her anxiety still flared up at times like what was happening now, and she couldn’t understand why. She was in love and surrounded by people who support her, but doubt crept in her mind and entangled like webs that haunted her. She didn’t think she deserved it. She didn’t know if she could ever be good enough. She was just a dime-a-dozen female figure skater from a small town in Japan who would be overwhelmed by the brilliance and talent of the Russian skaters.

Fortunately, the familiar weight and warmth of Viktoria gave her a sense of comfort which slightly abated the worry she felt steadily growing in her chest. She still had her. She still had bright Viktoria to ground her when she felt like she was drowning in dark thoughts.

“Are you awake?” she queried in a soft voice as to not wake her lover if she was sleeping.

The weight lifted from her shoulder and startling blue eyes dozily blinked at her.

“Is something wrong, darling?”

Yuuri felt a pang at the concern exuding from the care and affection uttered in a single sentence.

“I-I just,” she stuttered and started to babble out the questions lurking in her mind.

“I’m scared, Viktoria,” she admitted aloud.

“What if they won’t like me? I’m not even fluent in Russian, and I can barely read Cyrillic. I-I don’t want to be a burden to you. You’re even letting me stay in your apartment.”

Luckily, Viktoria was there to gently answer her anxiety-fuelled questions throughout the flight. Viktoria gripped her shaking fingers with her warm, firm ones. “We’ll be fine,” she reassured, blue eyes full of affection.

 “They’ll love you.”

Yuuri tilted her head in question. The expression on her face saying without words how dubious she thought that statement was.

“Who wouldn’t love you, darling?”

Viktoria looked so sincere that most of her anxiety abated. Most being the keyword. However, a part of her thought that she would be fine as long as Viktoria stayed close to her.

“Also, you would never be a burden,” she stated firmly.

“O-okay. Thank you...”

“Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for dealing with me. Thank you for your love,” Yuuri thought but didn’t say and instead let the phrase hang in the air.

She leaned on Viktoria’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt drained all of a sudden.

Yuuri fell asleep, unaware at Viktoria looking at her with awe and tender affection while the  hand that bore the golden ring caressed her raven hair.

 

 

“Welcome to Russia!” Viktoria exclaimed, a heart-shaped smile playing on her pink lips. She was a radiant beacon amongst the unfamiliar faces in the crowd. She let her eyes wander over the people and could see them calling and greeting their loved ones. The incomprehensible yet familiar language rang in her ears. It would have been almost lonely, stuck in a foreign country then her eyes went back to Viktoria’s beaming expression.

 Yuuri stepped closer to a wide-eyed Viktoria, grabbing her shoulders and bringing them face-to-face like she had done after the Rostelecom Cup.

“Please take care of me,” she murmured.

“Of course, zolotse.”

Viktoria wrapped her arms around her middle, bringing them in a tender embrace, and Yuuri could have sworn they were the only people there.

“Oi, stop being disgusting!” a familiar voice yelled.

The moment was broken by the shout, and they reluctantly pulled apart to look for the source. Yuuri’s mouth parted in surprise when she roved her eyes over the throng of people and spotted a scowling teenager  wearing an eye-catching tiger print hoodie and ripped black jeans beside a large brown poodle. She didn’t know how she had missed them at first.

Makkachin had also seen them and let out an excited bark before bounding over and tackling Yuuri.

“Awww, Makkachin, I missed you, too,” she cooed at the dog.

Viktoria held out a hand to help her stand up.

“Makka, how about me?” she whined and smiled when Makkachin went up to her for pets and caresses.

“Well, I can’t blame you. I love Yuuri, too.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Oh, hi Yurio,” Yuuri greeted, smiling and waving at the teenager.

“Yurio, you came to greet us? That’s so sweet,” Viktoria said teasingly with a hand slung over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Tch, I just wanted to get rid of your damn mutt,” they commented with their arms crossed.

Viktoria rolled her eyes and sighed fondly.

“Right.”

The teenager pretended not to notice.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go,” Yurio snapped with a glare on otherwise angelic features.

“Oh, right,” Viktoria said and left to hail a taxi.

“You’re coming with us?” Yuuri asked, pleasantly surprised.

“Yakov told me to help you get settled in so you practice as soon as possible.”

Yurio rolled their eyes at her.

Yuuri liked how the other pretended not to care when their actions suggested otherwise. It was sweet and rather adorable like a small kitten pretending to be a feral cat.

“Thanks so much!”

“Yeah, whatever,” they said, not looking at both of them.

They stood in comfortable silence until Viktoria announced that their ride had arrived. Minutes later, Yuuri stared at the drifting snow through the window of the car with a small smile and a flutter of hope for what was to come.

 

**Gold Medal Fiancée** @v-nikiforova

@katsuyuuri and I were greeted by our smol child @IceTiger at the airport!

(Image of Viktoria completing Yuuri’s half heart with her right hand beside Yurio with arms crossed but smiling.)

 

 

 

 

 

They finally had the place to themselves.

Yurio had helped them unpack and tidy up the place then left after eating their ordered dinner because the teenager had practice the next day. They ended up on the dark blue couch; Viktoria’s head was resting on her lap. Yuuri’s hands idly played with the silvery strands splayed over it as she took in Viktor’s, no, _their_ apartment while Makkachin was currently curled up on the soft carpet.

The anticipation and excitement had ebbed away, so Yuuri finally had the chance to relax and simply take in the unfamiliar place. It had that overall sleek and modern feel to it. It honestly looked rather impersonal, almost lifeless. Of course,  Yuuri knew that it hadn’t been lived in for months until returned, but it didn’t have a homey feeling at all. The only hints of Viktoria’s personality were the sparse picture frames lining the walls and scattered books. A pang of sadness hit her. Viktoria had confessed about how she had felt so achingly empty and lonely after spending so while at the top with no one really close to her. The apartment seemed to reflect that isolation. The empty spaces in it must have exacerbated how empty Viktoria had once felt and how she had been so alone with only a dog as her comfort when she was home.

“Soon,” Yuuri vowed to herself. “Soon, it would be filled with their little knickknacks and belongings like an actual home.”

“Are you tired?” Viktoria spoke up from her position, breaking the comfortable silence and Yuuri’s train of thought.

Yuuri paused for a moment.

“Hmmm, not really. I slept well during the last hours of the flight actually. Though, I’ll have to get used to the new time zone, of course.”

Time zones drove her insane honestly. The constant shift and adaptation to one only to go back to another was hell to Yuuri. It was probably the worst thing about competing besides the sometimes crushing anxiety and pressure to do well, of course.

“Well, I know _something_ we can do to pass the time,” Viktoria suggested with a sultry tone and switching the mood from comfortably domestic to passionately heated. She sat up and brushed a hand across Yuuri’s thigh. She had _that_ look on her face.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Yuuri replied with faux innocence and widened eyes. She titled her head to the side to the side towards Viktoria, exposing a creamy column of flesh.

“I feel a little dirty from the flight and unpacking actually.”

“I should help you get _cleaned up_ then.”

The way Viktoria’s syllables curled around her ears told her she would be the exact opposite of clean if she showered with her lover.

“Mmm, sure. I’ll take care of you, too then.”

Their faces were so close together that she could see every flaw on Viktoria’s perfect face and how her pretty blue eyes had darkened at her words, pupils dilated.

Pale pink lips parted slightly in invitation which Yuuri accepted with pleasure and softly kissed. Viktoria melted into it, loosely embracing her own lax body. It grew heated after a while, tongues slipping inside and teasing licks.

They withdrew slightly for breath, heat coiling in their bodies.

“Let’s take this elsewhere, beauty,” Viktoria suggested, already shrugging off her shirt and getting up from the couch. Yuuri started to do the same, but Viktoria suddenly scooped her up bridal style, making her yelp in shock. She carefully avoided treading on the sleeping dog and proceeded to the direction of the bathroom.

“I can walk,” Yuuri protested yet didn’t pull away.

Viktoria shook her head.

“I want to.”

“You carried me like this when we entered. I thought Yurio was going to have a fit,” she remarked in amusement.

“I’ve always wanted to have someone to do this to,” Viktoria confided as they entered the bathroom, setting Yuuri down on her feet.

_And now I have you._

They undressed in silence, peeling off layers clothes and letting them pool together on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viktoria said with widened eyes and a reverent tone.

Yuuri averted her eyes at the praise. Her fiancée had seen her exposed before, but she still felt conscious about the white and red stretch marks littering her body and the stubborn fat that clung to her hips and thighs.

In her peripheral vision, she could see the outline of Viktoria’s lovely body, long legs and slender limbs.

Viktoria gently took her chin and tilted her head up.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said again and kissed her.

Yuuri felt the tension slowly drain out from her, relishing in the moment instead.

“Let me show you how I love you,” Viktoria said tenderly, cradling her.

“Will you let me?”

“Of course,” she replied, nodding in assent.

Ironically, it started innocently. Viktoria had lathered shower gel on her hands, rubbing them together to warm there before applying generous amounts to Yuuri’s body and her own.

She lathered the sweet-smelling shampoo on thick black hair, massaging the scalp then turned on the shower.

The temperature of the water was perfect, not too warm and not too cold. Yuuri was shamelessly staring at the glistening drops making a path down Viktoria’s body. Her body started to feel heated again, and it wasn’t because of the water spraying on them both. She moaned when Viktoria cupped her firm breast with a warm palm.  The ring on her lover’s finger felt slight cold, adding to the sensation. She let out a soft, breathy moan.

“Vika, please.”

She groaned at the loss when Viktoria removed her hand and groaned for another reason when she went down on her knees, staring up at her with dilated eyes. She squirmed under that lustful gaze on her. A coil of heat and desire grew in her. Viktoria was the first one she ever wanted to hold on and do _these things with._ She tentatively spread her legs, putting herself on display for her lover.

Viktoria uttered what sounded like a Russian curse softly under her breath at the action.

“Amazing, Yuuri,” she breathed.

“May I?”

Viktoria’s face was so close to it. She could feel herself slickening between her legs.

“Hai, yes,” she babbled. She felt hot.

She moaned loudly at the sensation of Viktoria placing her warm mouth at her organ, licking and lapping at the wet folds. She arched her back, head lightly hitting the wall. Her legs were trembling slightly. Her hips thrust up at Viktoria’s tongue fucking in and out of her.

She started to chant out her fiancée’s name like a prayer of supplication. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She felt as if she was going to burst with utter ecstasy. Viktoria licked a line up her throbbing clitoris and slid a finger inside, and Yuuri was gone.

She could only stare dazedly at the ceiling as pleasure swept throughout her entire body. She closed her eyes at the afterglow then her gaze wandered over to a flushed Viktoria. Her thin pink lips were slick with saliva and fluids. She looked wrecked. Arousal spiked again when she saw Viktoria still on her knees, feverishly rocking on her fingers.

The lewd squelches echoed loudly in the room. She shakily crouched down, and stilled Viktoria’s hand.

“No, Yuuri. I’m so close. Please.”

She brought Viktoria’s glistening hand to her mouth and sucked on it, savoring the taste.

“Let me take care of you, too,” she said after sucking the fingers clean. She thrust her hands gently inside Viktoria’s opening, adoring how she was so wet and how the folds parted so easily at her touch. Her moans were sweet music to Yuuri’s ears.

She went slow with her movements. Viktoria deserved to be pleasured unhurriedly. She only made her motions faster when her lover couldn’t help but buck into the touch. She crooked her finger at the spot that never failed to make Viktoria scream, and she felt wetness gushing like a dam had broken. Viktoria was vocalizing her pleasure without shame. She drew her orgasm out, not stopping her fingers. She slid them out with care as Viktoria gasped for breath.

“I love you,” Viktoria said, sounding slightly breathless. She was wearing that small on her face that she only had with Yuuri around as if it was reserved only for her.

“I love you, too,” she said, kissing Viktoria  on her forehead that was glistening with sweat and water.

 

 

 

Yuuri was beautiful.

They stood in the middle of the ice in their starting position. They were facing each other with intense expressions on their faces. Viktoria had a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. As the music started, Viktoria snatched her hand and drew away, undulating her arms around her body in synchronization with Yuuri.

Her lover cocked her hip out, half skirt flaring. She winked at her, and Yuuri shot a flying kiss in response before turning away with her head held up high.

She started to dance the step sequence that she had made her own despite being Viktoria’s original choreography and inarguably, made it better, more passionate and more fluid.

The black costume clung to her body, showing off voluptuous curves. The little red half skirt swished while the gems shimmered and caught the light with every graceful and seductive movement of her body.  Her own costume looked deceptively conservative with only some netted areas and gems at the front like Yuuri’s. She had no half skirt at all only tight black pants that faded from black to red. What made her costume revealing was that the entire back was netted, exposing bits of her pale skin teasingly.

 She was a femme fatale on the ice, seducing people left and right on the ice especially Viktoria, so Viktoria tantalized her with own dance. The line between who was the playboy and the most beautiful woman in town blurred. It was a cycle of the seducer being seduced and vice versa.

Their respective motions coaxed the other to stop and join their dance. They both drew each other in, shooting brief, longing glances at the other then dancing with renewed ardent fervor.  The choreography could have looked unorganized, messy even if it weren’t for the flawless execution.

They clapped on the beat together, so perfectly in line with the music that the spectators watching could have sworn they were the ones creating the music with their bodies.

_Camel spin. Steps. Sit spin._

Neither Viktor nor Yuuri were thinking about the choreography. The countless practices had ingrained their routine so deeply that it would be hard to forget what to do. They both simply did it, feeling the choreography and conveying the story.

They both focused on a single goal in their minds. It was simple. Entice the other.

At first, it both seemed they were two passionate forces clashing in a battle of seduction then the movements grew slower, softer as they moved to the second half of the program.

Viktoria was the one who caved in. She wouldn’t, couldn’t take off her eyes off Yuuri. The distance they maintained was not far but not near enough for her. Yuuri was so close and yet so far. She closed the gap between them, and Yuuri smirked at her as they danced their duet. The chase had ended, and strong, alluring, beautiful Yuuri had won because Viktoria was so weak for her. How could she resist those charms?

Viktoria then launched her in the air in a throw. Yuuri spun around three and a half times in the air as if she was weightless then landed perfectly on the ice.

Without any hesitation or missing a beat, both of them threw themselves in the air in a quadruple flip.

Neither of them stumbled.

They continued their pas de deux, carving their love on the ice with intersecting lines. If Yuuri had been a lone figure on the ice, she would have sailed on it on one knee, but with Viktoria, they went into a forward inside death spiral.

They held hands as the music was reaching its crescendo, sailing across the surface the together before Viktoria lowered, supporting her lover as Yuuri arched her back, allowing Viktoria to spin her around the ice in a circle then they both fluidly continued to skate.

With eyes shining in determination, Yuuri had lifted Viktor at the peak of the music. Viktoria was elevated by her fiancée’s strong arms as if she was as light as a feather.

Yuuri set her down then dipped Viktoria, supporting her back and cradling her face as the music ended.

 

“What are you watching?” Yuuri asked sleepily as she trailed into the room with Makkachin trotting along behind her.

“Oh, you’re finally awake! I heated the leftovers from last night if you want to eat brunch.”

Viktoria had tried to be thoughtful by preparing breakfast in bed for Yuuri once. It hadn’t been pretty. Instead of being roused by the aroma of syrinki, kisses, and good mornings like Viktoria had planned, Yuuri had woken up to the smell of smoke and her own panicked yells. She had quickly learned to leave the cooking to Yuuri while she was (sadly) in charge of washing the dishes.

Viktoria wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh, I’ve just been rewatching our pair skates on Youtube,” she added. It was almost funny. About a year ago, she had watched Yuuri skating Stay Close to Me at the same spot on the same couch. Viktoria was a ditzy and forgetful person, but the thought of an adorable drunk Japanese woman dancing and then throwing strong arms around her had been stuck to her mind.

_Be my coach, Viktoria!_

So Viktoria had. She didn’t regret it. She now had Yuuri close to her. Soft, warm Yuuri whose beauty could not simply be captured even in a 1080p high definition video uploaded in Youtube. The recording was lackluster to the vivid experience of her lifting Yuuri on the ice, and Yuuri doing the same to her. It didn’t capture the delicate dip of Yuuri’s thick lashes as she closed her eyes and spun. It didn’t capture the serene smile on her lover’s face as she launched into a quad flip. It didn’t capture the subtle flex of the muscles in Yuuri’s arms as she lifted her.

These little details were things the viewers didn’t see while she had.

“Mmm, thanks,” mumbled Yuuri. Her long dark hair was ruffled and plastered to her face. She was rubbing at her eyes. She was wearing one of Viktoria’s sweaters that were loose on her frame and fell past her thighs. She was _lovely._

It was one their off days.  Yuuri had taken advantage of this and had slept in since she was the night owl to her morning person. She had stayed in bed cuddling her sleeping beauty for an extra hour or so Viktoria could hardly believe that it had been a month since Yuuri had moved in with her. The domestic sight of a newly awakened Yuuri walking around barefooted in their apartment made her feel warm. Viktoria was falling more and more in love with this woman each day. Something she hadn’t thought possible, but Yuuri never failed to surprise her.

It was the little details she learned about Yuuri. How she was a great cook, how she got frustrated when the place were things weren’t ascetic, how she was so much better at chores than Viktoria (Something Yuuri bemoaned, pinning their chores list on the refrigerator, so she wouldn’t forget.), how Yuuri was so oblivious (Don’t get her started. Viktoria swore that if she saw one more hockey player starting at her Yuuri’s ass again, then there would be repercussions.) and a million other things that made up a soft-hearted, loving Japanese woman.

Viktoria was so blessed, so lucky to have her. It wasn’t just her, either. She noticed how the other members of the Russian skating team acted with Yuuri around. She had a friendly rivalry with Yurio, but was careful of the other’s limit. It warmed her heart how protective, almost motherly she treated the now sixteen-year old.  Mila and Yuuri had an easy friendship going on for them. Georgia had someone patient to talk to when she wanted to vent. Madame Lilia visited the rink more often, wanting to track the progress of the two ballerinas under her care. Even Yakov scowled and shouted less.

Yuuri was good for the others, too, and Viktoria’s heart ache when she would occasionally wonder if she hadn’t come to coach Yuuri. Would she still be stuck without life and love? Would she still be lorn with only Makkachin for company here?

She startled when she heard Yuuri calling her from the kitchen.

“Viktoria, won’t you join me?”

She smiled at that. Yuuri was more awake with caffeine in her system.

“Coming, darling.”

It really felt like home with her fiancée around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my entry for the Shit Bang! I'm going to add more to this, so feel free to send me prompts or what you want to see here. Also, the title is taken from a song ;)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
